No me abandones amiga mía
by KissFacinelli
Summary: Esta inspirado en la cancion de Carlos Baute "No me abandones amiga mía",se situa en el 4to año en Hogwarts,Draco y Hermione son compañeros de casa ya que los dos fueron a Ravenclaw,los dos son intimos amigos de Harry Potter,podras ver su amor florecer...


Esta historia está situada en el 4to año en Hogwarts, Draco es bueno, es amigo de Harry Potter y junto con Hermione pertenecen a Ravenclaw…

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me ni ninguno de sus personajes todos le pertenecen a J.K Rowling hago esta historia sin fines de lucro porque que yo sepa FF no paga o sí?...

No me abandones Amiga Mía 

Ya era de noche y Draco corría pasillo por pasillo de esa gran escuela buscando a alguien con desesperación hasta que la encontró…

-Hermione, por fin te encuentro-dijo mirando a una chica que lloraba muy desconsoladamente-porque lloras?-dijo aun sabiendo la respuesta, la chica como toda contestación se lanzo a sus brazos y en el oído le dijo-Ron-en ese momento Draco se molestó mucho con su amigo pelirrojo y pregunto-que te hizo esta vez Hermione?-ella le conto desde el amorío de Ron con Lavender hasta como ella estaba perdidamente enamorada del pelirrojo-ignorando las reacciones que causaba en su amigo, ella no sabía el dolor que con solo esas palabras Draco sintió, era como si le rompieran el corazón en muchos pedacitos al escuchar eso de los labios de su mejor amiga y amor platónico así que se decidió, era ahora o nunca, él le confesaría sus sentimientos.

Hermione escúchame y deja de llorar por favor tengo algo muy importante que decirte-dijo muy contrariado-yo…te amo y sé que no es el mejor momento para decírtelo, no espero que me correspondas ya, porque se a quien amas solo te lo digo porque ya no soporto verte llorar todos los días por él mientras yo sufro en silencio por ti-en ese momento Hermione se levanto lo miro tristemente y se fue corriendo y llorando tenía algo muy importante que pensar esa noche…sus sentimientos hacia Draco ,su amor no correspondido por Ron…

Draco se quedo estático nunca pensó en esa reacción por parte de la chica, el esperaba que le dijera que no lo amaba y que terminara de romperle el corazón o algo pero ella solo se fue y él no sabía que significaba eso, lloro en silencio y decidió irse pero mientras caminaba por los pasillos ya vacios, recordaba los hermosos momentos que había pasado con ella como cuando le enseño a montar escoba, cuando la defendió de una chica de slytherin que la llamo _"sangre sucia", _cuando su padre se entero de su amistad con Potter y sus amigos y lo golpeo hasta dejarlo inconsiente, cuando en primer año Potter lo acepto como un amigo mas con la condición que no insultara a sus amigos, recordó también que fue gracias a el que conoció a Hermione , una sonrisa triste se poso en rostro mientras esos recuerdas hacían de las suyas en su mente, una solitaria lagrima bajaba por su mejilla…

_No me abandones por favor no me abandones_

_Eres mi amiga ya lo sé pero de ti me enamore_

_Son tantos días especiales que pase contigo_

_Que enamoraste mis sentidos ahora sin ti no me imagino_

_Sé que amarte era pecado y que en mi no te has fijado_

_Respiro por ti…quise besarte más de un día pero no podía_

_Por respetarte amiga mía me imagine que no querrías_

_Y cuantas noches me lloraste hablando de ese hombre_

_Que te mentía día a día era mi amigo que ironía_

_Sé que amarte era pecado y que en mi no te has fijado_

_Espero por ti…no me abandones no! , No me abandones por favor_

_Tal vez la solución no es terminar con nuestra relación_

_No puedo estar en pie debes comprender_

_No puedo respirar me falta el aire si no estás!_

En el cuarto de mujeres de Ravenclaw, Hermione lloraba amargamente por que acababa de darse cuenta que ella no amaba a Ronald Weasley ella solo lo quería como un amor infantil y se dio cuenta de que ron se aprovechaba de ese amor para que ella le haga los deberes, cuando Draco le confesó lo que sentía por ella sintió como que algo en su corazón se abrió para él, pero necesitaba pensar, porque él tenía fama de rompecorazones aunque también se dio cuenta que los sentimientos de su amigo eran sinceros, aun recordaba la lagrima que vio caer de sus bellos ojos grises mientras ella se perdía en el pasillo…

_Amiga mía escuche de ti y de él muchos rumores_

_Yo no soy rompecorazones así que olvida tus temores_

_Tú me dijiste que ese hombre solo da reproches_

_Cuenta conmigo amiga mía, esperare hasta que decidas_

_Yo te amare toda mi vida amiga mía espero por ti…_

_No me abandones no! , No me abandones por favor_

_Tal vez la solución no es terminar con nuestra relación_

_No puedo estar en pie debes comprender_

_No puedo respirar me falta el aire si no estás!_

_Yo nunca mentiré siempre te amare_

_Yo te ayudare a olvidarte de él,_

_No te puedes ir,_

_No te debes ir,_

_Dependo de ti,_

_Morí sin ti,_

_Yo te amare toda mi vida amiga mía espero por ti…_

_No me abandones por favor,_

_No me abandones,_

_Eres mi amiga ya lo sé pero de ti me enamore…_

Al otro día Draco decidió hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido y esperaba que su confesión de anoche este olvidada y no afecte en nada la preciosa amistad que había forjado con Hermione.

Hermione en cambio estaba decidida a demostrarle a Draco que ella lo amaba con toda su alma y que no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta el día anterior y gracias a su confesión de amor…

La hora del encuentro llego 8 de la mañana para ser exactos en medio de una sala común estaba un rubio esperando a que Hermione bajara y como todos los días acompañarla a desayunar.

Pero ese día fue diferente, Hermione bajo pero no paso lo que el rubio imagino, paso todo lo contrario ya que lo único que avanzo a escuchar de los labios de Hermione fue-Draco te amo y siento no haberme dado cuenta antes-aunque para muchos no lo fuera para ellos fue un momento mágico, Draco la abrazo y le susurro un-te amo-justo antes de besarla, los dos sabían que este era un nuevo comienzo para los dos, con muchas trabas, aventuras y sobre todo amor….


End file.
